


Angry

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, It's been a little scenario, Pre-show, a study, after Della yeeted into space, before the kids hatched, more like, sorta - Freeform, this is a weird time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Donald is very, very, angry.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another quarantine fic, and it's a little shorter then my recent ones. I've been thinking of writing this for a while, and I've been sitting on this ficlet, but I like it, and I hope you do too!

Donald was angry. Very angry. He was angry at Scrooge. 

Scrooge was the one who made that damn ship in the first place! He was the one who was  _ encouraging  _ her! He knew that Della was willing to pilot anything, and then he made a  _ spaceship?  _

Donald was always trying to get her out of trouble, and then Scrooge goes and  _ makes her a spaceship? Why was that a good idea? _

Donald took the eggs, and managed to get a houseboat with what he had from the Navy and Scrooge. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for them. It would have to be enough, because he can’t go back. 

If he goes back to Scrooge, then the kids will be exposed and they’ll go on adventures and want to go to the stars, and he can’t let them. He has to make sure they stay alive to see them. 

Sure he was angry, but he was scared. He was scared that if the kids, the little ducklings ever met Scrooge, then they’ll get in danger and want to pilot ships and leave to  _ space and whomever is left wouldn’t know what to do without the missing link. _

Donald was angry, he was so angry at Scrooge, but he was terrified for what he just got himself into, but it’s protecting the kids that matters. That is all that matters right now. 


End file.
